


fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013. Level II: Миди: Дельта-14.

by fandom_Soviet_Science_Fiction_2013



Category: Soviet Science Fiction
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Soviet_Science_Fiction_2013/pseuds/fandom_Soviet_Science_Fiction_2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom Kombat<br/>Level II<br/>Midi<br/>G - PG-13</p>
            </blockquote>





	fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013. Level II: Миди: Дельта-14.

**Author's Note:**

> Использованные каноны:  
> Цикл К. Булычева о приключениях Алисы Селезневой

**Название:** Дельта-14  
 **Автор: fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013**  
 **Бета: fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013**  
 **Размер:** миди, около 9 000 слов  
 **Канон:** Кир Булычев  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Весельчак У/Крыс, ОП в количестве; Алиса, Громозека, профессор Селезнев в одном эпизоде.   
**Категория:** преслеш  
 **Жанр:** подростковая история, приключения.   
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
 **Краткое содержание:** Известно, что прежде чем стать одной бандой, Крыс и Весельчак У враждовали. Эта история об их первом совместном деле и о возможных причинах этой вражды.  
 **Примечание/Предупреждения:** незначительное АУ.   
**Для голосования:** #. fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013 - работа "Дельта-14"

Пролог  
— Стоит ли дарить ребенку такие мрачные книги? — с сомнением произнес профессор Селезнев.   
На темно-лиловой обложке тусклыми желтыми буквами было отпечатано: «”Звездные миры, которые мы потеряли„ Издательство Межгалактического Археологического Общества».  
— Конечно, стоит! — прогрохотал Громозека.  
Он прилетел всего три часа назад и еще не приспособился к земным масштабам, так что его голос, точнее рев, заполнил всю квартиру. Профессор Селезнев прикрыл ладонями уши, Алиса слегка пригнулась.   
— Извините, — откашлялся Громозека и повторил тише. — Конечно, стоит. Тем более, если этот ребенок — Алиса, которая сама спасла потерянный мир планеты Колеида.  
— Спасибо, — улыбнулась Алиса, прижимая книжку к груди. — Мне, правда, очень интересно.   
Поздней ночью, когда просторная квартира Селезневых сотрясалась от храпа спящего в гостиной Громозеки, а профессор Селезнев надел звукоизолирующие наушники и тоже спал, Алиса устроилась под одеялом и с увлечением читала.  
«…над высокогорными пастбищами парили на дельтапланах пастухи небесных коров.   
Женщины народа были веселы и звонкоголосы, мужчины — сильны и великодушны, дети, вдоволь накормленные золотым пышным хлебом и молоком, — радостны и здоровы.  
Они ни с кем не враждовали, любили петь и устраивать праздники и умели делать из молока небесных коров веселый хмельной напиток – молочное пиво, которое славилось по всей планете. К несчастью, молочного пива варили немного и на другие планеты не продавали, так что никому в космическом сообществе не было до пастухов никакого дела.   
Однажды в горах появился разведывательный катер «Межгалактической рудной компании». Оказалось, что под фиолетовой травой лежат залежи редких металлов. Ловкие дельцы без труда охмурили простодушных пастухов, которые жили там так давно, что даже не задумывались о своем праве на родную землю.   
Вскоре в горах выстроили шахты. С ревом поднимались с горных плато грузовые ракеты, закопченные в атмосфере множества планет, грохотали подземные машины. Потом выросло несколько городов для обслуживания шахт и космопорта. В городах открыли школы и больницы, магазины и рестораны.   
И местные жители потянулись туда, одни — потому что им нравились яркие пластиковые вещи, которые продавались в магазинах, еда, дающая непривычное чувство тяжелой сытости и напитки, которые пьянили быстрее и дольше, чем тот, что варили они сами. Другие уходили, потому что жизнь в деревнях стала не такой как прежде. Шумели в горах флаеры, распугивая небесных коров. Новые растения выросли из подаренных пришельцами семян и вытеснили сочные фиолетовые травы на пастбищах.   
Не прошло и двух десятков лет, как деревни опустели, разлетелись и одичали стада, и вкуса чудесного напитка из молока небесных коров уже почти никто не помнит, а веселые пастушеские песни можно услышать лишь в редких записях…» 

 

Часть 1  
— Хилый он, вот что, — протянул Синий.   
По правде сказать, синим он вовсе не был, скорее уж бледно-зеленым. У них в банде вообще странно было с кличками. Вот и Червяк был совсем не червяком, а членистоногим — здоровенным верзилой инсектудианином с огромными глазами, гранеными, как светильники, которые висели в коридорах Станции, и тяжелыми хитиновыми кулаками. Да и сам Весельчак не особенно любил шутить. Клоуны вожаками не становятся.   
А новенькому прозвище, которым он представился, очень даже подходило. Тощенький, взъерошенный, серый какой-то. И правда Крыс. Сидел вроде бы спокойно, только поеживался и носом шмыгал, но так стрелял по сторонам круглыми глазами, как будто в любой момент готов был вскочить, бежать куда-то или даже напасть.   
— Зато наглый, — вставил Гог, трехногий фиксианец. — Надо же, заявился прямо в наше логово. «Возьмите к себе».  
— Может его Центральные подослали, — добавил его брат-близнец Магог.  
— Думай, что говоришь, — перебил его Синий. — Ты когда-нибудь видел у Центральных такого оборвыша?   
Вообще-то, наглость новичка, скорее всего, объяснялась просто отчаянием. Одному на Станции не сладко. То, как местное начальство якобы заботится о бродягах, всем было известно. Выдадут раз в неделю по безвкусному пайку, едва хватит, чтобы с голоду не помереть. А несовершеннолетнего загребут, скрутят да и отправят в приют. Прощай свобода.  
Можно было бы и взять. Объявить Крыса членом банды, показать пару тайников, где можно заночевать и отсидеться. Но выглядеть слишком жалостливым в глазах банды Весельчаку не хотелось. Весельчак нутром чуял, ребятам Крыс не понравился, и брать его они не хотят. Да и вправду, к чему им бесполезный новичок? К тому же, вероятно, нелегал. И может быть, стоило сразу прогнать Крыса, но Весельчак знал, что не силен в скорых решениях.   
— У меня есть регистрация на Станции, если что, — как будто в ответ на его мысли, Крыс полез за пазуху и вытянул висящую на синей ленте карточку временного обитателя.   
Весельчак кивнул.  
— Хорошо. Ты вот что… — он откашлялся, отхлебнул из заботливо подсунутой Червем банки с шипучкой и продолжил. — Надо подумать. Загляни еще через пару дней, тогда и решим.   
— Договорились, — быстро согласился Крыс, скользнул глазами по остальным, зябко передернул плечами и поднялся. Банда проводила его снисходительными взглядами. Вскоре тощая фигурка скрылась за поворотом. Лампа на углу была неисправна и противно мигала. 

***  
Они гордо именовали себя бандой, но Весельчак на этот счет не слишком обольщался. В основном, он и его приятели болтались без дела в доках или по Большому Кольцу. Выясняли отношения с такими же подростками из Центральных секторов, воровали по мелочи продукты в автоматических лавках и предавались мечтам сравниться когда-нибудь с такими легендарными бандами, как команда Доминика Грея, которая контролировала скупку и продажу практически всего незаконного товара на Станции. Или экипаж Ррьихха. На Станции корабль Ррьихха, легкий космический клипер, начиненный под завязку не указанным в техдокументах оружием, был зарегистрирован как торговый, но был Рръих пиратом и контрабандистом. Когда он появлялся на Станции и прогуливал «заработанное», шикарные рестораны и клубы центральных секторов гудели так, что в самых дальних доках было слышно.   
— На фиг нам не сдался этот задохлик, — резюмировал Синий, — Скоро ушаны начнут в банду проситься.   
— А жалко его все-таки. Попадет в приют, — вздохнула Жанна, укладывая голову на плечо Ро. Жанна и Ро были единственными в компании, кто не мечтал стать пиратами. Земляне по происхождению, хотя и родившиеся на Станции, они надеялись когда-нибудь поселиться на Земле. Потому что говорили, что там настоящая сказка — все можно и все бесплатно. Вообще, земляне и правда щедрые, на каждом рейсе у них бывают бесплатные места, но это для своих, земных граждан.   
— Ну, если не попадет в приют дня через два, так уже значит не совсем бесполезный балласт, можно будет и взять, — рассудительно сказал Червяк.  
— Только польза нам от него какая? — спросил Гог.   
— Никакой! — резюмировал его брат, — еще и подкармливать придется.  
Близнецы-фиксианцы Гог и Магог были страшно расчетливые и жадные до денег.   
— Время покажет, — рассудительно заметил Весельчак, отставляя пустую банку из-под газировки.   
— Шипучка кончилась, — горестно сказал Червяк. — Пойдемте в автомаг, еще притащим.  
— Так поздно, уже повыключали их. Сейчас и свет погасят.  
— Скукота, — протянул Синий. — Давайте по домам, что ли.   
Никаких интересных занятий не намечалось, и все начали расходиться. Последнее время банда откровенно скучала. С центральными случилось перемирие, и ни у кого еще не возникло повода его нарушить. Изредка Синего, или Весельчака, или их обоих звали мальчишками на побегушках контрабандисты, Синий всегда раздувал их этого целое событие и рассказывал небылицы, но Весельчак, врать особо не умевший, должен был признать, что дела все были пустяковые — ни риска, ни славы, да и денег не особо.   
Заняться было нечем.   
«Взяли бы этого Крыса, — думал Весельчак, — хоть что-то новенькое было б. Почему было не взять?»  
Распрощавшись на углу с Синим, он брел в сторону своей крошечной дешевой квартирки на антисолярной стороне, сектор F. Коридоры постепенно затемнялись, на Станции наступала ночь, и официально подросткам находиться в коридорах в это время уже запрещалось. Правда, Весельчака некому было ругать за опоздания, мать до сих пор не вернулась с Блука.

***

Ночное небо Блука украшал серебристо-голубой светящийся шар — орбитальная станция Дельта-14. Но жизнь на самой станции вовсе не была такой уж сияющей, потому что являла собой неприглядную изнанку чистенькой и праздничной ярмарки на Блуке. Все население Станции, от едва сводящих концы с концами операторов грузовых роботов до купающихся в роскоши владельцев космических кораблей, было так или иначе задействовано в перевозке и продаже товаров со всех концов Галактики. 

Здесь останавливались огромные грузовые суда и корабли, которые не хотели проходить таможенный досмотр на планете. Здесь можно было купить почти все: от нескольких тонн галактия и партии гравитонных двигателей до сомнительных космических диковинок вроде упаковки суперкрема, волшебных фломастеров и поддельных консервированных скруллей. И хотя фильмы для юношества, которые бесплатно показывали на экранах Станции, прославляли подвиги космических первопроходцев и благородных ученых, лихие контрабандисты были здесь гораздо более убедительными примерами для подражания.

***  
Большой, опоясывающий всю Станцию коридор, который все называли просто Кольцо, разделял Центральные и Внешние сектора. По нему и шел сейчас Весельчак, чтобы перейти из Внешнего сектора E, где обычно тусовалась банда, в сектор F.   
Налево с Кольца уходил чистый широкий коридор, ведущий к центральным секторам. К просторным жилым отсекам, офисам солидных торговых и транспортных контор, сияющим магазинам, оранжереям. Мать Весельчака всегда мечтала переехать туда.   
«Как только мы будем зарабатывать немного больше, мы снимем там комнату, — говорила она. — Лучше маленькая комнатка в центральном секторе, чем эта вечная грязь и духота возле доков».  
Весельчак посмотрел на яркие лампы, симулирующие свет вечернего солнца Блука, и презрительно сощурился. Ну нет, если уж есть деньги, лучше жить на собственном корабле, ну, или на какой-нибудь планете. Что такое — жить на планете, он знал большей частью по рассказам отца. Но кое-что и сам помнил — помнил тепло настоящего солнца, которое катилось как яркий сияющий шарик по огромному небу, помнил мягкую фиолетовую траву под ногами. Неплохо было бы жить на планете. Но на собственном корабле гораздо лучше.  
Весельчак свернул направо. Тут коридор был грязнее и обшарпаннее, он вел к внешним жилым отсекам, здесь же располагалось несколько складских помещений. Но торговцы предпочитали склады поближе к корабельным докам, так что здесь было не прибрано, запущенно и довольно пустынно. Шлюз, отделяющий складскую часть от коридора, по которому шел Весельчак, был на треть опущен, свет внутри едва горел. Однако Весельчак отчетливо расслышал доносящиеся из коридора звуки возни, тихие ругательства и придушенный писк.   
Всегда полезно быть в курсе того, что происходит недалеко от твоего дома. Чуть пригнувшись, он проскользнул под шлюзовой дверью и тут же нырнул в самый темный угол.   
Подростками эти заброшенные склады считались ничьей территорией, ни одна банда на них не претендовала, поэтому они были идеальным местом для выяснения отношений. Бывало, что и взрослые группировки устраивали тут «важные» встречи. Но сейчас это была молодежь. Трое в добротных куртках из пластикожи загнали в угол какого-то заморыша. Центральные! Конкретно этих Весельчак никогда прежде не встречал, но между подростками центральных секторов и подростками внешних с давних времен тянулась естественная и неизбежная война. Зато того, кого они били, он признал сразу, это был давешний новичок.   
И вероятно, будь эти трое из своих, внешних секторов, он бы не то чтобы присоединился, просто прошел бы мимо. Но Центральные! Да еще в полушаге от его собственного дома!  
Увлеченные избиением они ничего не замечали, так что Весельчак потратил еще пару мгновений, чтобы оценить противников. Один, кажется, землянин. Помельче Весельчака и дрался не слишком, к тому же Весельчак лучше видел в темноте. Еще двое фиксианцев. С этими тоже примерно ясно, что делать.  
— Эй, — прикрикнул он. — Вы что это сюда завалились, неженки центральные? Задницы не отморозьте, у нас тут солнышко не светит.  
С этими словами он ринулся в атаку. У фиксианцев, несмотря на внушительный рост и избыток конечностей, очень легкие кости, так что Весельчак просто толкнул крайнего с разбегу плечом и тот отлетел и со смачным звуком стукнулся о стену. На какое-то время о нем можно было забыть. Второй фиксианец, похоже вожак, в куртке странной полосатой расцветки, развернулся и попер навстречу.   
— Ах ты, гад! Ты на кого полез, отброс станционный?   
Весельчак, не отвечая, врезал ему по физиономии, но удар пришелся вскользь по скуле. Тот взревел и замахнулся в ответ. Его ладонь в утяжеленной перчатке больно влетела Весельчаку в плечо, еще две руки попробовали перехватить запястье, остальные молотили по бокам. Весельчак в ответ навалился всем своим весом, впечатывая кулак врагу под ребра.   
В итоге, они с фиксианцем сплелись всеми конечностями, а землянин, решив, что их жертва больше особого интереса не представляет, повернулся к ним, явно размышляя как бы помочь товарищу. Фиксианец оказался неслабым противником, и, пожалуй, если бы пришлось драться сразу с двумя, Весельчаку бы здорово досталось.  
Но в этот момент, казалось совершенно растерянный и побитый Крыс рванул вперед и ударил со всего размаху землянина под дых с такой силой, что тот согнулся пополам. Крыс яростно пискнул и пнул его в голень.   
Фиксианец яростно шипел и пытался завалить Весельчака подножкой сразу двух ног, но тот был для него слишком тяжел. Но и достать фиксианца было сложно из-за его многочисленных длинных рук и роста.   
Однако, Весельчак не унывал — напротив, увлекся. Он любил хорошую драку. Наконец, ему удалось боднуть противника снизу головой в подбородок и, пока тот приходил в себя, он схватил его за грудки, зацепил ногой за лодыжку и, хоть с трудом, повалил на пол, приземляясь сверху. Фиксианец звучно стукнулся затылком, болезненно охнул, Весельчак для верности вмазал ему пару раз по физиономии. Крыс подскочил и добавил ногой под ребра.  
— Двое на одного, — невнятно промямлил центральный, явно сдаваясь, — не честно.  
— Тю-у… — презрительно протянул Весельчак, поднимаясь на ноги. — Вспомнил.

Он с удовлетворением оглядел поле боя. Фиксианец, ушибленный в самом начале о стенку, оклемался, но, увидев поражение товарищей, в драку решил не вступать. Землянин явно перетрусил и, скуля, жался в угол. Вожак в полосатой куртке сидел, утирая с лица кровь:  
— Меня зовут Тигра, — прошипел он, — запомни это имя, сволочь.   
— Падаль ты, — Весельчак сплюнул на пол, больше всего ему хотелось пойти домой, но станционные правила требовали ответа. — Если ты и твои сопляки решитесь драться честно, а не трое против одного, ищи Весельчака и его банду из внешних секторов. Пойдем отсюда! — позвал он Крыса.  
— Вали давай, толстяк, — поверженный противник сплюнул в ответ. — И заморыша своего забирай.   
Весельчак развернулся и зашагал к выходу, Крыс бросился за ним.   
— Ловко ты их, — проговорил он на ходу, немного невнятно из-за расшибленной губы. — Спасибо.   
— Не за что!  
Драться Весельчак умел и любил, может быть, это и была главная причина, по которой полез сюда. Плевать ему, в конце концов, было и на Крыса, и на то, что творится на заброшенных складах. Главное, неплохая вышла драка. Но почему-то на душе было паршиво.   
Они выбрались через шлюзовую дверь обратно, в освещенный коридор. К счастью, поблизости не было никого, кто мог бы услышать шум драки и позвать охрану. Весельчак остановился и осмотрел спасенного. Несмотря на подбитый глаз и кровоточащую губу, смотрел тот бодро, даже задорно.   
— Надо тебе залепить чем-нибудь, — сказал Весельчак. — А то, знаешь, будешь ходить такой побитый — скорее попадешься Опеке.   
— На мне быстро заживает.  
Кровь у Крыса была красная, как и у Весельчака. Когда он еще ходил в школу, им рассказывали, что все расы с красной кровью произошли от одной какой-то древней расы. Весельчаку не очень нравилась такая теория, не хотел он быть в родстве, например, с Ушанами. А все-таки отделали Крыса знатно.   
— Ты, это… извини, что мы тебя не взяли. Я бы взял, честно. Но ребята не захотели.  
— Да, ты не лидер, я это заметил.  
Весельчак задумался, не обидеться ли, но потом решил, что не стоит. В общем-то, так оно и было. Вожаком он был просто потому, что больше никто на это не претендовал и потому, что если банде приходилось драться с Центральными, он был самым ценным бойцом.   
— Ну да, — он пожал плечами. — Но все равно извини. У тебя тут никого нет? Ни родителей, ни друзей?  
Крыс странно посмотрел на него.   
— У меня вообще никого нет, не только здесь, — проговорил он и быстро продолжил: — Да, ничего, все равно я тут надолго не задержусь. Без обид, но место паршивое. Завершу одно дело, и только меня и видели.  
Он утерся рукавом, без особого, впрочем, успеха, только размазал кровь по физиономии.   
— Вот что, — сказал Весельчак. — Пойдем ко мне, умоешься.

***  
Точный адрес квартирки, в которой жил Весельчак, звучал так: Внешний сектор F, терминатор, отсек 453-А.   
Это была дешевая конурка с одной крошечной спальней и небольшим холлом, он же кухня, он же прихожая, в которой Весельчак еще и спал, когда родители были дома. Место считалось так себе. В соседней — дверь в дверь — квартире жил ушан с Блука, разорившийся торговец экзотическими животными, к нему постоянно стучались какие-то стремные типы, с которыми он вел дела — судя по тому, что он регулярно одалживал у Весельчака продукты и редко возвращал, не слишком успешные.   
Считалось, что Весельчак живет тут с отцом и матерью, поэтому службы, занимающиеся делами несовершеннолетних, им не интересовались. Но на самом деле, отец на Станции почти не бывал. Он нанимался разнорабочим в дальние рейсы и нередко заключал новый контракт где-нибудь на другом конце вселенной, даже не заглянув домой. В их маленькой квартирке ему было тесно. Каюты на грузовых кораблях, вроде бы, были еще теснее, но отец говорил, что так он, привыкший с детства к горным просторам, чувствует простор космоса. Весельчак иногда думал, что он просто хочет убраться подальше от них с матерью. Мать еще не так давно была на Станции, но с полгода назад укатила на Блук с одним удачливым адвокатом с планеты Брастак. Иногда мать звонила, спрашивала, хорошо ли Весельчак ест и ходит ли в школу. Он, конечно, никому особо не рассказывал подробности, но даже произнесенная про себя фраза: «Моя мать сбежала с одноглазым пушистым зверьком ростом едва ей по колено», — жутко его злила.   
— Ну, ты это… — смущенно проговорил он. — Заходи, располагайся.   
Весельчак неопределенным жестом обвел кухню-холл-прихожую, шириной в пять шагов.   
— А родители? — спросил Крыс.  
— Отец в рейсе. Мать... в общем, ее тоже сейчас нет.   
— Ясно.  
Крыс устроился на продавленном диванчике. Вроде бы ему и всыпать как следует не успели, но сидел он как-то криво. Ежился и шмыгал носом.   
— Ты чего? — спросил Весельчак.  
— Да холодно тут, как у стеговианского ящера подмышкой.   
Весельчак ничего не знал про стеговианских ящеров, но в целом было ясно. Жизненные условия на станции соответствовали земному стандарту, а значит подходили большинству гуманоидных рас. Только это означало, почти всем, кроме землян, ушанов и фиксианцев, здесь было в чем-то некомфортно. Кому-то слишком тепло, кому-то холодно. Вот Червяк, тот постоянно ныл, что ему не хватает кислорода и закладывает дыхало.   
Сам Весельчак родился на маленькой гористой планете, с небольшой силой тяжести. Но так как с четырех лет жил на Станции, то уже привык. Только ростом вышел почти на голову ниже отца, и видно, и не вырастет уже больше. Зато куда шире в плечах.   
— У тебя значит дома тепло…  
— Дома?  
— Ну, на твоей планете.  
— Угу, — неопределенно ответил Крыс и снова поежился.   
Весельчак не знал, что еще сказать, как-то не часто он принимал гостей, так что ушел в спальню и стал копаться в тумбочке в поиске пластырей и мази. Потом он разогрел две упаковки рационов, а когда они наскоро поели, притащил одеяло.   
— Устраивайся на диване, будем спать, все равно скоро энергию отрубят: ни свет не зажжешь, ни пожрать не согреешь, — сказал он.  
— Я ж говорю, местечко так себе.  
— Ну, в Центральных получше. Только народ живет поганый. 

В спальне Весельчак вытянулся под одеялом и начал уже засыпать, когда почувствовал какую-то возню у себя под боком.   
— Ты чего? — спросил он Крыса, который вместе со своим одеялом залез в кровать.  
— Очень холодно, может у тебя есть грелка?  
— С ума сошел! Нету.  
— Можно тогда я тут лягу?  
И не дожидаясь ответа, он свернулся клубком в довольно странной для гуманоида позе и прижался боком к боку Весельчака. Тот был несколько обескуражен. Вышвырнуть гостя из постели было так же неловко, как и ощущать непривычное соседство. Они лежали тихо. И оба не спали.  
— Согрелся? — наконец спросил он.   
— Да, спасибо.  
Весельчак попытался снова уснуть, но сон не шел.  
— Слушай, — вдруг спросил Крыс. — А чего ты хочешь вообще от жизни? Зачем тебе это все — банда, драки с Центральными?  
— Хочу стать космическим пиратом, — без запинки ответил Весельчак.  
Такими планами молодежь на Станции делилась с легкостью. И на такой ответ обычно следовала реакция в виде понимающего и мечтательного вздоха: «Ну да! Круто! И я!» Но Крыс вздыхать не стал, развернулся и приподнялся на локте. Глаза у него в темноте чуть-чуть фосфоресцировали.   
— И что?   
— Сначала войду в какую-нибудь банду. Например к Ррьиху попасть неплохо было бы. А потом заполучу себе собственный клипер, соберу команду. Все будут нас бояться. Разбогатею, опять же.   
— А потом?  
Весельчак задумался, но совсем ненадолго. Он никогда никому не рассказывал об этом, да что там, он сам с собой никогда вот так вот словами не думал и не мечтал. А тут вдруг взял и все выложил этому бездомному заморышу. Может, просто потому что никто раньше не спрашивал, особенно вот так вот в темноте, и так близко, что даже чувствовалось чужое дыхание на щеке.   
— Выкуплю у «Межгалактической Рудной» земли, где когда-то жили мои родители, — тихо сказал он. — И пусть закопают к черту шахты. Найду всех сородичей и отстроим заново деревни. Знаешь, как у нас было хорошо?   
Весельчак почти ничего не помнил, но верил, что было хорошо.   
— А потом что будешь делать?  
Весельчак пожал плечами:   
— Буду жить, как раньше у нас жили, разводить небесных коров. Делать молочное пиво.   
Крыс ничего не ответил.  
— На самом деле, это все ерунда, — побыстрее продолжил Весельчак. — Будет много денег, куплю себе фабрику поддельных скруллей. Это просто золотое дно, считай, обеспечил себя и потомков до скончания Вселенной. Я знаю одного типа на Брастаке, он продает.   
Крыс снова промолчал.  
Весельчак какое-то время прислушивался к его тихому, быстрому дыханию в темноте и, наконец, спросил:   
— А твои где все? Не хочешь вернуться на свою планету?  
— Да никого у меня не осталось. В общем-то, и планеты-то, считай, не осталось.  
— Звезда взорвалась?  
— Нет. Война. Даже если кто и найдется, не уверен, что мы так уж будем рады видеть друг друга.  
Весельчак замолчал, не зная, что сказать.  
— Ладно, не хнычь! — Крыс пихнул его локтем. — Я никогда не был домоседом, так что не велика потеря.  
— И что ты собираешься делать?  
— Хм… В общем, я тоже собираюсь стать космическим пиратом.  
Весельчак усмехнулся. Ну вот, все и встало на свои места.   
— Знаешь что, — сказал он. — Ты приходи завтра к нам. Я ребятам, скажу, как мы с тобой центральных отделали вдвоем против троих.   
К соседству Крыса он уже немного привык, устроился поудобнее и уснул.

 

Часть 2  
Прошло две недели.  
Крыс, как Весельчак и предполагал, внес свежую струю в жизнь банды. Он успел пошататься по вселенной и всякого повидал, хотя рассказывал на удивление робко, как будто немного стесняясь или опасаясь, что кто-то подумает, что он хвастает. А на вопросы, как потерял семью и откуда родом, вообще отвечал уклончиво. И Весельчак обычно такие расспросы пресекал. Ясное дело, что Крысу неприятно вспоминать погибшую планету и потерянных родичей.   
Быстро и незаметно Крыс стал почти таким же уважаемым в банде как Синий, и при этом даже с самим Синим умудрялся ладить. И как-то так сложилось, что жил он по-прежнему у Весельчака.   
Один раз поздним вечером нагрянул инспектор Опеки, но Крыс уверенно сунул ему под нос свою липовую регистрацию, а Весельчак заявил, что это его троюродный кузен с Пилагеи и, продемонстрировав последнее письмо матери со стандартным обещанием вернуться через неделю, захлопнул дверь перед носом. Больше никто их совместным житьем не интересовался.   
Весельчак не был по природе одиночкой и хотя никогда бы в этом себе не признался, отсутствие родных его тяготило, так что к соседству он быстро привык. И даже слегка напрягался в те редкие вечера, когда Крыс загадочно исчезал и появлялся только днем в месте сборища банды.   
Но в остальном ничего не изменилось. Самым ярким событием, после стычки с бандой Тигры, был сломанный палец Синего, который со скуки попытался открыть выключенный автомат с жевательной резинкой. Жизнь текла своим чередом. И Весельчак совсем позабыл слова Крыса о том, что на Станции он ненадолго, и вспомнил о них, только когда Крыс с утра, неожиданно официально и подчеркнуто соблюдая иерархию, которой никто в банде особенно не заморачивался, спросил у Весельчака разрешения говорить о деле.   
Это сразу вызвало волнение и суету.   
Жанна включила инфракрасную печку и поставила разогреваться жестянки кофе с молоком. Все сгрудились вокруг печки, хотя никому, кроме Крыса, не было особо холодно. Червяк принес для Весельчака хлипкий раскладной стульчик, с которого тот немедленно едва не навернулся, но все же устроился наконец, и торжественно сказал.  
— Банда слушает тебя, Крыс.   
Крыс немного поерзал, но потом начал своим обычным немного робким тоном:   
— Сегодня утром на Станцию прилетел розодорский корабль «Звездный Ананас». Среди всякого барахла, которое они везут на ярмарку, у них на борту четыре коробки звезд со Сьерра-Барракуды.   
— Это что еще? — перебил Крыса Синий, который не любил официоза.  
— Это, мой непросвещенный друг, ископаемые артефакты, добываемые в горах на планете Сьерра-Барракуда. Очень тяжелые, но довольно хрупкие черные или серые кристаллы. Красиво блестят, светятся в темноте. А если их согреть живым теплом, например в ладонях, они поют — то есть издают приятные для ушей большинства обитателей галактики звуки.  
— Ой, как мило! — вздохнула Жанна. — Вот бы посмотреть на них.   
— Охренеть, как трогательно, — протрещал Червяк, у которого вместо ладоней были хитиновые клешни. — И зачем они нам?  
— В общем-то, штука бесполезная, но они редкие и красивые. К тому же до сих пор никто не знает, почему они поют. В общем, что нам с вами важно знать — стоят они примерно по две тысяче за штуку.  
— Две тысячи земных? — переспросил Ро  
Крыс кивнул.  
— Ого!  
Червяк прищелкнул жвалами. Гог и Магог засуетились и зашептались. Жанна стиснула руку Ро: одной такой звезды им хватило бы, чтобы обзавестись земными идентификационными браслетами. Пускай поддельными, для начала и этого хватит.  
Один Синий скептически поинтересовался:  
— Нам-то с этого какая польза?   
Крыс спокойно, даже робко, ответил:  
— У меня тут есть кое-какие идеи. Без вас мне, не справится, но вместе мы можем попробовать. Да еще один мой знакомый сейчас на Станции. Он у нас все сразу купит. Дешевле, естественно, чем если бы мы сами продали их на Блуке.  
— А мы и на Блук слетаем? — тут же предложил жадный Магог.  
— Точно, — поддержал его брат, — зачем отдавать товар по дешевке?  
Синий заржал.  
— Ты его сначала укради этот товар. На корабле охрана, а может, еще и камеры стоят. Да и народу в доках полно. Я, конечно, послушаю, что у Крыса за идея, но, кажется, он на слишком большой кусок замахнулся.  
— Ну, — все тем же робким тоном произнес Крыс, — если ты всю жизнь жвачку из автомата собираешься воровать, то тогда и говорить не о чем.   
— Давай! Давай! Говори, Крыс. Выкладывай, — тут же загалдели все.   
— Так вот, во-первых, корабль стоит в отдельном доке, так что народу вокруг будет немного, во-вторых, у меня есть возможность проникнуть на корабль и открыть для вас грузовой отсек. А дальше будет не сложно – выгрузим, увезем и продадим. Два часа работы — и мы богачи.   
— А если нас поймают? — почти прошептал Ро.  
— Это маловероятно, — Крыс пожал плечами. — Ну как? Вы в деле?   
Наверное, если бы Крыс самого начала не подчеркнул положение Весельчака, как признанного главаря банды, начался бы галдеж и споры, и обсуждение затянулось бы неизвестно насколько. Но сейчас все уставились на Весельчака, ожидая, что скажет он, и тот отчетливо понял, что как скажет, так и будет.  
Он откашлялся, поставил на пол стаканчик с недопитым кофе.   
Конечно, предложение Крыса выглядело очень рискованным и даже вовсе нереальным. Но ведь, если подумать, так и поступают настоящие космические пираты. Просто берут и делают то, на что другие не осмеливаются. Он обвел взглядом банду.  
Вот Синий скрестил ноги в тяжелых космолетных ботинках. Весельчак его знал дольше всех остальных, с первого класса школы, и был уверен, что тот думает, так же как и он, насчет настоящих космических пиратов.   
Жанна и Ро сидят в обнимку, а мечтами уже на Земле, где светит желтое солнце, прямо на деревьях растут бесплатные туфельки и бьют фонтаны бесплатной газировки.   
Гог и Магог, похоже, уже чувствовали себя владельцами консервного завода на Брастаке и главными поставщиками, обеспечивающими всю Галактику поддельными скруллями. Их головы всегда полны гениальных планов обогащения, только бы раздобыть начальный капитал.   
По фасетчатым глазам Червяка никогда ничего не поймешь, но это и не нужно. Червяк просто пойдет туда, куда пойдет банда. Ему нравится быть вместе со всеми.   
Наконец Весельчак встретился взглядом с Крысом. Тот смотрел пристально и только на него, с каким-то странным любопытством, как, бывает, разглядывают афишу нового фильма, прикидывая, стоит ли тратиться на билет.   
— Мы идем, — уверенно сказал Весельчак.  
— Вот и отлично, — ответил Крыс.  
— Значит, ты говоришь, что у тебя есть план?   
— Все довольно просто. Я добуду ключ от дока и войду на корабль.  
— Как? Тебя же схватят.  
— Не схватят, вам об этом не придется заботиться. Итак, я войду на корабль, отвлеку охрану (ее там будет немного), отключу камеры и впущу вас в грузовой отсек. Оттуда надо будет вынести четыре ящика, помеченных «Сьерра-Барракуда», погрузить их и вывезти из дока. В принципе, чтобы таскать ящики будет достаточно двоих и еще одного, который будет ждать с грузовой тележкой.  
Все снова загалдели, теперь возмущенно.   
— Мы тоже хотим! Равное участие — равная доля!  
Весельчак вопросительно взглянул на Крыса. Идти толпой ему самому казалось не слишком хорошей идеей. Но и ребят он мог понять — всем хотелось заработать. Крыс пожал плечами, дескать, сам решай.  
— Хорошо, пусть идут все. Тремя парами — Гог с Магогом, Червяк и Ро — вы почти одного роста, так удобнее будет нести ящик, и я с Синим. А ты Жанна будешь ждать с тележкой.  
Тут Крыс неожиданно возразил  
— Лучше, если с тележкой будешь ждать ты, Весельчак. Ты выглядишь старше остальных, и если мы добудем тебе комбинезон грузчика…  
— Я могу достать, — тут же влез Ро.   
— К тому же ты умеешь обращаться с грузовым роботом, — рассудительно продолжил Крыс.   
— Я, кстати, тоже умею, — сказал Червяк.  
— Ты слишком заметный, если тебя увидят возле корабля, это может привлечь ненужное внимание. Да и комбинезон на тебя найти придется постараться.  
В самом деле, похожий на гигантского богомола Червяк даже для Станции был довольно запоминающейся фигурой.  
— Хорошо, — резюмировал Весельчак. — Ро добудет мне комбинезон, тележку взять не проблема. Когда?   
Он снова посмотрел на Крыса.  
— Завтра за пять часов до отбоя.  
Весельчак кивнул.   
Весь оставшийся день банда не вылезала из своего тайного убежища и взволнованно переваривала новости.   
Гог и Магог забились в угол и обсуждали, как они поведут дела, когда купят фабрику. Жанна по порядку перечисляла все земные чудеса, о которых ей рассказывала бабушка и которые она сама высмотрела в видеофильмах. Ро ей радостно внимал. Весельчак, Синий и Червяк степенно попивали шипучку, делая вид, что таких бывалых, как они, предстоящая дерзкая операция напугать не может. Но и они тоже волновались. Весельчака мучили несколько вопросов, которые он не хотел обсуждать при всех и оставил до вечера.   
Крыс достал маленькую отвертку и старательно что-то подкручивал и подвинчивал в странном приборчике в серебристом корпусе. В приборчике попеременно вспыхивали две синие лампочки. Крыс недовольно ворчал, потом, наконец, лампочки загорелись одновременно, и, воскликнув: «Ну вот, наконец-то!» — Крыс сунул приборчик в карман мешковатого комбинезона.   
Когда коридорные лампы начали тускнеть, указывая на приближение ночи, Весельчак решительно разогнал всех по домам. Не хватало еще привлечь к себе внимание накануне дела.   
По дороге домой он молчал. Крыс тоже редко болтал без повода. И только когда они уже устроились спать, Весельчак задал мучавший его вопрос.   
— Но как мы проникнем в док?   
Крыс завозился. Весельчак уже привык, что тот спит, свернувшись клубком у него под боком.   
— Я настроил универсальную отмычку, — наконец, ответил Крыс.  
— Сработает? — Весельчак слышал о таких штуках, но никогда прежде не видел.   
— Должна.  
— А на корабль как пройдешь?  
— Насчет этого не беспокойся. Сам увидишь.  
«Боишься?» — хотел еще спросить Весельчак, но вряд ли Крыс ответил бы чем-то кроме презрительного фырканья, так что он промолчал. Может быть, Крыс и не боялся, потому что быстро перестал вертеться и уснул.   
А вот Весельчака мучили всякие ужасы. В основном из тех, которые рассказывали о воспитательной колонии на спутнике Бета-5. Это вам не Приют. Воспитывают там преимущественно трудом, жестокой дисциплиной и суровыми условиями, которые разваливающийся спутник обеспечивал по полной. В байки насчет того, что на воспитанниках колонии земляне проводят генетические эксперименты, а так же об обитающих на Бете-5 высасывающих лимфу черных ушанах и Багровом Капитане, Весельчак не очень верил. Но вот в то, что там по нескольку часов в день приходится ходить в кислородных масках, а то и в скафандрах, да и в остальное время дышать особо нечем, — очень даже. С воспитанием трудом тоже, видимо, было не очень хорошо, потому что на спутник перенесли пару заводов, которые жители Блука на самой планете оставлять не захотели из соображений охраны здоровья и окружающей среды.  
А если их схватят, то, наверняка, они все отправятся на Бету-5. Года на три, самое меньшее. 

***  
Розодорский корабль был похож на стоящую на четырех тонких ногах банку из-под шипучки и занимал едва ли десятую часть индивидуального дока, готового принять даже гигантские трейлеры «Межгалактической рудной».   
Весельчак стоял у одной из серебристых корабельных ног, неловко переминаясь и почесывая нос. Настройки грузового робота он уже проверил раз десять, так же как и пустые карманы оранжевого комбинезона.  
Ему как-то довелось стоять на стреме, когда один из помощников Ррьиха передавал покупателю контрабандный груз на одном из заброшенных складов. Но тогда была ночь и никого вокруг. А сейчас всего в нескольких метрах от него за шлюзом корабельного дока сновали грузовые тележки, переговаривались торговцы, космолетчики и станционные работники, пролетали на минифлипах полицейские.   
Он понимал, что даже загляни кто-нибудь сюда, со стороны он выглядит как самый обычный грузчик, ожидающий работы. И все-таки никак не мог успокоиться!  
К тому же его обескуражил Крыс. Да, в общем, он всех их обескуражил. Всякие чудеса в Галактике случаются, но это было все же из ряда вон. И Крыс ведь даже не ответил на разумный вопрос Ро, это он сам по себе так умеет или у него какое-то приспособление.   
Всего полчаса назад, когда взволнованная банда собралась в условленном месте, Крыс внимательно всех оглядел, а потом попросил отвернуться. А когда разрешил повернуться обратно, оказалось, что он значительно уменьшился в размере и превратился в крошечного зеленокожего розодорца в форме космолетчика. На рукаве серебристо-серой куртки красовались две звезды.   
— Это Скрот, капитан «Ананаса», — произнес розодорец, тонким звенящим голоском, — настоящий Скрот сейчас отдыхает в Центральном и ближайшие сутки оттуда не выйдет, так что на этот счет можно не волноваться. А я в таком виде спокойно войду в док, отвлеку вахтенных и открою вам грузовой отсек. Шлюз оставлю не запертым. Входите через десять минут после меня. Лучше по одному и с перерывом секунд в двадцать, чтобы привлекать к себе поменьше внимания.   
Выглядел Крыс-Скрот совершено спокойным, к тому же ужасно смешным, и все как-то расслабились. В портовой части Станции почти круглосуточно стояло столпотворение, в котором не трудно было затеряться. Болтающиеся без дела подростки тоже не были чем-то примечательным.   
Они издали видели, как Крыс спокойно открыл шлюз и прошел внутрь. Универсальная отмычка сработала. Через десять минут ребята по одному, по двое прошмыгнули в док. Последним неторопливо прошел Весельчак. С грузовой тележкой особенно не посуетишься, но и выглядел он наименее подозрительно. И все же нервничал.   
Не меньше возможного появления розодорцев его беспокоил Крыс. Было немного обидно. Весельчаку-то Крыс мог бы и рассказать о своих способностях раньше. И универсальная отмычка тоже, кстати, если вдуматься, штука редкая, откуда она у него?   
Крыс никогда не проявлял к нему неуважения и тем более не посягал на его место вожака, напротив, всячески подчеркивал его статус. А вот наедине они всегда держались на равных. Крыс умел задавать нужные вопросы и сам знал действительно немало. Очень даже много знал, как выясняется-то. И мечты о космическом пиратстве с появлением Крыса стали обретать реальность.   
До сих пор, ни в кого из членов своей банды Весельчак не верил в этом смысле. Не было это всерьез нужно ни близнецам, ни Ро с Жанной, ни Червяку, который должен был скоро вернуться с родителями на родную планету, ни даже Синему. А вот в Крыса поверил.   
И просто приятно было вот так с ним болтать по вечерам. Впервые за много-много лет Весельчак чувствовал себя… Странно он себя чувствовал. Как будто дома, наконец, оказался.   
Наконец, корабельный люк открылся и оттуда, как широкий белый язык, вытянулся грузовой трап.  
Первыми появились Червяк и Ро. Они тащили сразу два ящика, поставленных друг на друга. Ящики оказались небольшие, из мелкой сетки, сквозь которую было видно, что внутри они набиты пушистой пластиковой ватой.   
Вторыми топали близнецы с одним ящиком, за ними, с еще одним, Синий и Жанна.  
Они аккуратно поставили ящики на тележку, робот тут же удовлетворенно пикнул и бережно обхватил груз металлическими щупальцами. Весельчак накинул поверх кожух.  
— Вот. Все. — Жанна вытерла вспотевшие ладони о курточку с вышитым на груди Зайцем, земным мультяшным героем. — Крыс сказал, что мы уходим первые, так же как пришли. Потом ты. А он подойдет чуть позже.   
Ребята по одному, так же как проходили сюда, выскользнули из шлюза и затерялись в толпе. Последним уверенно вывел тележку Весельчак, вскочил на подножку и покатил к Кольцу.

***  
Встретиться условились не на обычном месте, а в том заброшенном складском секторе, где Весельчак спас Крыса от банды Тигры. Через четверть часа все были в сборе — возбужденные и радостные. Даже чрезмерно радостные, если учесть, что сделана была только часть дела. Последним подошел Крыс уже в своем обычном виде. Его встретили восторженными воплями.  
— Ого! Ну ты даешь! — затрещал Червяк. — Расскажешь, все-таки, как ты это делаешь?   
Крыс, проигнорировав треск и вопли, придирчиво осмотрел груз снаружи, потом открыл крышку верхнего ящика и приподнял слой упаковочной ваты.   
Больше всего звезды Сьерра-Барракуды походили на круглые куски мутного серого стекла. Размером они были с Жаннин кулак, какие-то немного поменьше, некоторые побольше.  
Крыс постучал по одной из них ногтем.   
— Подумать только, стекляшечки, а стоят целое состояние! — воскликнул Гог. — А вот эта, небось, особенно дорогая, все серые, а эта черная.  
— Угу, — задумчиво пробормотал Крыс. — Черные дороже.   
— Давайте послушаем, как она поет! — предложила Жанна.  
— Ну да, — неожиданно резко оборвал ее Крыс, — и привлечем внимание какого-нибудь придурка, который иначе просто прошел бы мимо по своим делам. Хватит устраивать детский сад. Заказчик готов их прямо сейчас забрать. Так что я отправляюсь за деньгами. А вы возвращайтесь на обычное место и ждите там.   
Нехорошо это Крыс сказал, и тона такого от него еще никто никогда не слышал. Жанна сердито надулась и отдернула руку от ящика.   
— Ты на нее не ори, — мрачно сказал Ро.   
В душном складском воздухе повисло напряжение. Прямо чувствовалось, как все вдруг вспомнили, что Крыс-то новичок, всего две недели они с ним знакомы  
— Слушайте, — недоверчиво протянул Гог, — а что если Крыс смоется с деньгами? Не стоит его отпускать.  
— Да, вот именно, — поддакнул Магог. И вместе с братом они начали надвигаться на Крыса.  
Весельчак напрягся, готовый утихомиривать разнервничавшихся подельников. Ясное дело, все на взводе. Но Крыс уже тоже успокоился.   
— Извини, Жанна, — своим обычным немного робким тоном произнес он и повернулся к братьям. — Весельчак же со мной пойдет. Я все равно не умею грузовым роботом управлять, и разгрузить поможет. И всем спокойнее. Так?  
Фиксианцы отступили и Весельчак облегченно выдохнул.  
— Не дергайтесь, ребята, все прошло отлично. Встречаемся в нашем обычном месте. Через час все будем богачами. 

Часть 3  
Коридоры складов в антисолярных секторах были самой запутанной частью Станции. Тут столько раз всё перестраивали и перепланировали, что, наверное, нигде не было даже достоверной карты этого странного лабиринта. Для контрабандистов это было, конечно, исключительно удобно, может быть поэтому, никто и не пытался навести тут порядок. Даже Весельчак с Синим, которые внешние сектора излазили вдоль и поперек, плутали здесь, и оставалось только удивляться, когда это Крыс успел выучить тут все закоулки.   
Однако, брели они долго, и один раз Крыс все-таки сбился с пути, сердито выругался, они развернулись и по меньшей мере четверть часа топали обратно. Крыс внимательно осматривал метки на поворотах, некоторые из них явно были не официальными станционными, а самодельными. Потом они уперлись в закрытый шлюз, на котором висел знак «Ремонтные работы», а под ним краской кто-то нарисовал серый круглый глаз.   
Крыс пожал плечами и открыл дверь универсальной отмычкой.   
— Ты правда не умеешь управлять грузовым роботом? — недоверчиво спросил Весельчак.  
— Умею, — негромко ответил Крыс. — Но ты же видел, твои разволновались. К тому же, я подумал, — он на мгновение осекся. — Драться вряд ли придется, но мало ли.   
— Ясно, — Весельчак пожал плечами. — Нет проблем.  
Хотя, наверное, если у противников оказалось бы оружие, проблемы еще как были бы.  
— Только без моей команды никакой агрессии, - предупредил Крыс.  
Они прошли склады почти насквозь и вышли к редко используемому старому доку, шлюз был открыт и Крыс прошел внутрь. Весельчак двинулся за ним, аккуратно ведя тележку.   
В доке стоял один единственный корабль: закопченный атмосферами множества планет космический клипер. На его боку потертыми и опаленными буквами было написано «Золотая лань». Весельчак понятия не имел, что такое или кто такая «лань», но в том, что корабль принадлежит пиратам, сомнения не было. 

Трап клипера был спущен и на подножке сидел гуманоид в щегольской куртке, переливающейся всеми цветами радуги, и с всклокоченными желтыми волосами. Рядом стоял круглый скафандр на колесиках. Периодически скафандр издавал тихое шипение, и из отверстия в его верхней части вырывалось облачко синеватого пара. Сквозь узкое прозрачное стекло обитателя скафандра видно не было, только что-то клубилось внутри.  
— А вот и шкет, — хмыкнул гуманоид.  
— Я все сделал, как мы договаривались, — Крыс подошел поближе, а Весельчак решил, что лучше ему с тележкой держаться пока чуть позади и помалкивать.  
— Я говорил тебе, Фрэнк, что он придет, — вместе с шипением и клубами синего пара вырвалось из скафандра.   
— Смотри-ка, дружка привел с собой.   
Весельчак вспомнил наставления Крыса и сделал угрюмое лицо.   
— Не глупо, что и говорить. Ладно, не боись, шкет, не обманем. Покажи, что привез.  
Крыс с желтоволосым подошли к тележке.   
— Открой один ящик, пожалуйста, и покажи этому господину, — спокойно и подчеркнуто вежливо попросил Крыс. Вот сейчас Весельчак был уверен, что тот жуть как боится. То есть, вроде все шло нормально, но как оно дальше-то обернется? Он открыл верхний ящик.  
Желтоволосый заглянул внутрь, взвесил в руке одну из самых крупных звезд.  
— Внушает, — кивнул он, а потом с силой потер звезду между ладонями. Раздался мелодичный гул. — Ладно, концерт устраивать не будем, — и он аккуратно уложил звезду обратно, в гнездо из упаковочной ваты.   
— Как и договаривались, семьсот пятьдесят тысяч.  
— Договаривались восемьсот пятьдесят, — буркнул Крыс. — И так, по дешевке ведь отдаю.  
— А наши проценты?! Мы ведь тоже их не на аукцион везем.   
Крыс насуплено молчал.  
— Ладно, - хмыкнул желтоволосый. – По справедливости. Восемьсот.  
— Деньги покажи.  
Тот выложил перед Крысом на пол пять толстых пачек, плотно обернутых тонкой пленкой. Крыс достал из кармана что-то вроде лазерной указки и аккуратно провел оранжевым лучом по каждой.  
— Все в порядке, — сдержано сказал он. — Можете забирать товар.  
— Подсоби, — подмигнул желтоволосый Весельчаку. – Проверить надо.  
Весельчак с желтоволосым составили все четыре ящика на пол, потом Весельчак открыл крышки и желтоволосый внимательно заглянул внутрь каждого. Даже круглый скафандр сдвинулся с места и прокатился вдоль ящиков.   
— Годится, — прошипел он.  
Ящики поставили обратно и тележка неторопливо подкатила к трапу. Внутрь клипера Весельчаку лезть не очень хотелось.   
— Забирайте вместе с тележкой, — сказал он после секундного раздумья. Потерянный залог в полтинник явно был уже неважен, к тому же в памяти тележки могло остаться что-нибудь лишнее, а еще он вспомнил про отпечатки пальцев.   
Круглый скафандр одобрительно зашипел. Желтоволосый забрал у Весельчака пульт и вкатил тележку по трапу.   
— Вот и отличненько, ребята.  
Крыс тут же подобрал деньги и сунул их за шиворот, плотно застегнув молнию комбинезона.   
— Шухер скоро начнется? — вырвалось из скафандра синее облачко.  
— Вы вроде сказали, что сразу улетаете? — буркнул Крыс.  
— На вопрос ответь.   
Крыс пожал плечами.  
— Ну, так и улетайте лучше. А мы пойдем. Можно?  
— Давай, шкет, топай, — гуманоид хмыкнул.  
— Я тобой доволен, Крыс, — прошипел обитатель скафандра. — В Серой туманности непременно узнают о твоем подвиге и оценят по заслугам.   
— Всегда пожалуйста, — поклонился Крыс, как показалось Весельчаку немного насмешливо. Но может быть и нет.

***  
Возвращались тем же путем, Крыс помалкивал, и, похоже, все еще нервничал. Немного успокоился, только когда они вышли к Кольцу. Да Весельчак и сам до сих пор дергался. Настоящая кража оказалась делом нервным. Встреча с настоящими космическими пиратами тоже вышла волнующая.   
— Вот ребята обалдеют! — сказал Весельчак, — Восемьсот тысяч! Такие деньжищи!  
— Угу, — лаконично ответил Крыс. — Потише говори.  
До вечера было еще далеко и движение по Кольцу шло оживленное. Мимо них промчался полосатый минифлип с двумя ушанами в ярко-красной форме.  
— Блуковская полиция, — удивленно заметил Весельчак.  
Они вышли на большой перекресток. Широкий коридор – главная магистраль Центральной части — уходил внутрь Станции, а еще два коридора, почти таких же чистых и светлых, вели к станционным докам, принимающим пассажирские корабли. Перекресток образовывал просторную площадь, на которой расположились торговые павильоны. Весельчак принялся глазеть на витрины, испытывая совершенно новое захватывающее чувство. Ведь он мог теперь купить все, что было на них разложено. Например, этот шикарный байк. Или куртку, как у желтоволосого пирата. Или деликатесный голубой сыр с Пенелопы, который прямо сейчас рекламируют на больших экранах, вмонтированных по четырем сторонам площади.  
— Пойдем, — Крыс потянул его за рукав.   
Но Весельчак застыл на месте. Его буквально пригвоздило к полу, потому что реклама сменилась выпуском новостей, и на экране вдруг показали их излюбленное место за площадкой с торговыми автоматами, где они уже год собирались почти каждый день всей бандой. Только все там было забито минифлипами станционной охраны, даже один полосатый с толстым ушаном в красной форме полиции Блука стоял у одного из выходов.   
А еще там был угрюмый Синий, на котором полицейский застегивал наручники. Растерянные близнецы. Плачущая Жанна. Ро, который безуспешно пытался вырваться из рук полицейского и что-то беззвучно кричал. Червяк. На нем повисли сразу четыре крупных ушана, а обычно спокойный покладистый Червяк яростно отбивался.   
Весельчаку показалось, что его со всех сил пнули ногой в живот. Горло сдавило, а колени противно ослабли.  
Поверх репортажа появилась зеленокожая розодорка.  
— Полчаса назад во внешнем секторе А задержаны шестеро членов подростковой преступной группировки, — затараторила она. — Заместитель коменданта Станции по работе с прессой отказался давать комментарии, но нам стало известно из достоверного источника, что у полиции имеются неопровержимые доказательства виновности подростков в хищении в особо крупных размерах. В следующем нашем выпуске — интервью с главой Опеки над несовершеннолетними о проблеме подростковой преступности на Дельта-14.  
Весельчак, наконец, снова задышал и со всех ног рванулся вперед. Они уже дошли до сектора D, до места оставалось не больше десяти минут, если бежать.  
— Ты куда? — дернул его Крыс.  
— Но там же ребята… — сбивчиво говорил Весельчак.   
— Эй-эй, остановись, — Крыс ухватил его за рукав куртки, потянул за собой в боковой коридор. — Чем ты им поможешь? — быстро зашептал он и, увидев, что Весельчак готов заорать, рявкнул. — Потише, ладно? И давай сойдем с Кольца, тут теперь может быть неспокойно.  
Весельчак, оглушенный, послушно потопал за ним, оборачиваясь на ходу, и успел заметить патруль станционной охраны. За ним медленно полз еще один полицейский минифлип.  
Крыс снова свернул за угол, и они опять оказались в складских отсеках, тут было гораздо чище и приличней, чем в антисолярных, хотя тоже немноголюдно. Проехала тележка с высокой башней зеленых пластиковых ящиков, жизнерадостный грузчик помахал им рукой, и тележка скрылась за поворотом.  
Весельчак остановился и ухватил Крыса за локоть, разворачивая к себе.  
— Ты же все продумал! Говорил, что это безопасно!  
Тот пожал плечами.  
— Согласись, довольно наивно предполагать, что можно совершить такую крупную кражу, не подвергаясь никакому риску. К тому же, мы с тобой в относительной безопасности, если ты не заметил.   
У Весельчака все еще было такое ощущение, что его как следует оттрепали в драке — пнули под дых, а потом еще долго били по голове. В ушах слегка шумело, мутило, а сердце колотилось не в груди, а где-то в горле. И почему-то именно в этом оглушенном состоянии, он начал соображать быстрее, чем обычно, как будто в голове из мелких деталек сам собой собирался паззл.  
— У тебя не получилось отключить камеры, так?   
— Верно, не получилось. Но отступать было глупо, правда? Все равно ребята уже пришли.   
Говорил Крыс как-то уж слишком спокойно, а детальки в голове у Весельчака продолжали становиться на свои места. И картинка складывалась самая гнусная. Весельчак схватил Крыса за грудки и посмотрел на него сверху вниз. Глаза у Крыса возбужденно блестели, но отворачиваться он не стал. Смотрел прямо.   
— Ты знал о камерах, да? Знал и специально не отключил.   
— Ну, по правде сказать, внутренние камеры на розодорских грузовых кораблях не отключаются, разве что выломать их вместе с переборками. А вот внешние я отключил, так что тебя на записях нет.  
— То есть с самого начала решил отправить ребят под суд?  
— А что ты так переполошился? Твоей физиономии у полиции нет, я об этом позаботится. Я даже отдам тебе твою долю. Надеюсь, ты не претендуешь на пятьдесят на пятьдесят? Потому что, согласись, я сделал несколько больше.   
— Да провались ты со своими деньгами! Это была моя банда!   
— Положа руку на сердце, Весельчак, это был бесполезный балласт. Но я ценю подобную преданность команде.  
Весельчака просто трясло от бессильного бешенства. Захват банды все еще стоял у него перед глазами. Все шестеро! И они считали Весельчака своим вожаком, а Крыса одним из своих.   
— Ты просто подонок!   
Он все еще держал Крыса за грудки и сейчас встряхнул легонько.  
— Не обращайся со мной грубо, я этого не люблю, — огрызнулся Крыс.  
Что-то твердое уперлось Весельчаку в ребра. Нож? Бластер? Проверять не очень хотелось, да и запал вдруг иссяк, так что он отпустил Крыса и горько спросил:  
— Да ты хоть в чем-нибудь мне не врал? Ты ведь все можешь подделать, так? Возраст, внешность, да хоть что-нибудь из этого — он ткнул рукой Крыса в грудь, — правда? И кровь у тебя красная?  
— По меркам моего народа я, примерно, твой ровесник, — уклончиво ответил Крыс, потом поднял взгляд. Глаза его в полумраке коридора отливали синим. — И взять тебя в напарники я по-прежнему собираюсь. Давай, Весельчак, пора сваливать отсюда. Ты ведь этого давно хотел?  
— Иди ты к черту. Чтобы ты продал меня в следующем же деле?   
Крыс вздохнул.   
— Тогда послушай, друг мой, Весельчак…  
— Я тебе не друг, — рявкнул он, и, обнаружив, что они по-прежнему стоят притиснувшись друг к другу, отступил на шаг.   
— Хорошо. Недруг мой Весельчак, перед тобой сейчас два пути. Ты можешь поддаться благородному негодованию, врезать мне по лицу и разделить незавидную судьбу своих бывших товарищей на... Куда тут шлют провинившихся подростков?  
— На Бету-5, — буркнул Весельчак.  
— На Бете-5. А можешь, раз уж категорически не хочешь лететь со мной, отправиться на солярную сторону, в док номер четырнадцать. Оттуда через полчаса уходит фиксианский грузовой лайнер. У фиксианцев земной стандарт и всегда страшный бардак на кораблях, так что ты без труда сможешь укрыться в товарном отсеке и прожить там несколько дней. Через двое галактических суток будешь на Лумме. Конечно, к этому моменту наши юные друзья уже выложат во всех подробностях твои приметы, но служба безопасности на Блуке работает из рук вон плохо, с Луммом связь паршивая, так что…  
— А если бы их не схватили так скоро, ты бы что сделал? Оглушил бы меня в темном коридоре и сбежал?  
— Нет, раздал бы ребятам деньги. И даже рассказал бы о фиксианском грузовозе, может кому-нибудь хватило бы ума воспользоваться. А мы бы с тобой улетели в Серую Туманность.   
— Всю долю бы отдал, по-честному?  
— Тебе - да. А остальным, — он похлопал себя по груди, — деньги в одной из этих пачек, фальшивые, так что, сам понимаешь.  
— Ты, — Весельчак задохнулся от ярости. — Ты просто…  
— Космический пират? – спросил Крыс. – Да. Теперь уже полноправный, потому что провернул свое первое самостоятельное дело — он ненадолго задумался, а потом добавил печальным тоном: — Похоже, ты не захочешь пожать мне руку на прощание. Жаль. И жаль, что не летишь со мной. Ты очень теплый по ночам и вполне надежен днем. Удачи, Весельчак. Думаю, мы еще увидимся.   
— Когда мы с тобой увидимся в следующий раз, лучше держись от меня подальше...  
Весельчак хотел рассказать подробно, что он сделает с Крысом при встрече при помощи распространенного в Галактике оружия, но тот уже скрылся в полутемном коридоре. Наверняка, у него были заготовлены пути отступления получше, чем вонючий грузовоз до Лумма.

***  
Грузовой отсек, в который пробрался Весельчак, был заставлен пластиковыми ящиками. Несколько герметичных упаковок лопнули, и в отсеке стоял душный фруктовый запах. Весельчак пригляделся к одной из них внимательнее — на белесом боку синели буквы космолингва: «Земля — Блук — Лумм. Не кантовать».   
С грохотом закрылись шлюзы грузового дока, и с тихим шипением — люки корабля.  
Весельчак поскорее забился в широкую щель между двумя рядами ящиков и уперся в них ногами и спиной, замер, надеясь, что никому не придет в голову делать обход корабля перед отлетом.  
Стояла тишина, а потом едва слышно загудели двигатели.   
Он закрыл глаза, его охватило странное оцепенение и полное безразличие ко всему. Гул двигателей достиг пика. Корабль дернулся, отрываясь от пола.   
Перегрузка почти не ощущалась, только сдавило грудь и плечи, чуть сильнее, чем когда едешь в лифте. Зато потом начало трясти. Вокруг станции было активное движение, и пилот лавировал между другими кораблями, закладывая резкие повороты. Весельчака вытряхнуло из его норы, швырнуло о стену, не сильно, но болезненно. Он заполз обратно и снова вцепился в ящики.   
Удар и боль в боку немного вывели его из спячки. Стоило бы подумать, как ему провести ближайшие три дня. Земные фрукты вполне сгодятся для еды. А вот за водой и прочими надобностями придется выбираться. Можно ли было положиться на слова Крыса о том, что на корабле бардак и зайца не заметят? Вообще-то, если вдуматься, самого Весельчака Крыс не обманул. Ну, почти не обманул, даже предлагал отдать долю. И полететь вместе. Но вот ребята! Как ему можно доверять? Правда ли он звал в напарники, или чтобы сдать в следующем деле? Думать совсем не хотелось. Случилось так много сразу, мысли и впечатления заполнили голову под завязку, и им там негде было пошевелиться.   
Наконец тряска кончилась, корабль вышел в открытое пространство.  
Весельчак осторожно пошевелился, вылез из-за ящиков и ощупал ушибленный бок. Вроде кости целы. И только сейчас, когда перестала скакать сила тяжести, прекратилась тряска, да вообще поутихла чехарда и внутри и снаружи, он почувствовал в кармане комбинезона что-то круглое и очень тяжелое. Он запустил туда руку и вытащил звезду со Сьерра-Барракуды. Она лежала на его ладони — крупная, темно-серая, почти черная. Что ж, будет на что прожить первое время, если, конечно, Весельчак сумеет ее продать и не попасться.   
Он неплохо видел в темноте, но в таком скудном свете звезда выглядела совсем некрасивой — лежала в руке тусклым стеклянным шаром, обколотым по краям, и мерцала, как дешевый фонарик, у которого дохнет батарейка. Из-за такой вот ерунды столько пакостей!  
Весельчак вдруг страшно разозлился на эту дурацкую стекляшку, стиснул ее в кулаке со всей силы. Острые краешки впились в кожу.  
А потом он услышал, как звезда поет.  
Сначала это был тихий и низкий звук, почти сливавшийся с гулом корабельных двигателей. Весельчак чуть ослабил хватку и прислушался. Звезда действительно пела. Он разжал ладонь. Свет звезды разгорелся ярче и теплее и вспыхивал и затухал в такт музыке. Это было… Красиво. Переливчатая мелодия все тянулась и тянулась, негромкая, но уже отчетливо слышная. И Весельчаку показалось, что он узнает ее, совершенно точно слышал. Давным-давно, в детстве. Ее пела бабушка, когда сидела с шитьем на лужайке. Весельчак, которого тогда еще никто не звал Весельчаком, бегал рядом по траве и гладил теленка. У теленка был розовый влажный нос и крылья — совсем прозрачные, слабенькие. А потом теленок оттолкнулся ножками от земли и взлетел.  
— Стой-стой, куда ты? — закричал Весельчак.  
— Да пусть летит, — засмеялся отец и дал ему отпить из своей кружки молочного пива, от которого весело щипало в носу.   
Но откуда звезда могла знать песню планеты за тысячи световых лет от Сьерра-Барракуды? Наверное, там была какая-то другая песня. Совсем другая. Но Весельчак все равно заплакал.

 

Эпилог  
Под одеялом было тепло, даже душно, и подсвеченные страницы книги заманчиво мерцали. Алиса и сама не заметила, как, листая их одну за другой, прочла книгу почти до конца… Целых тридцать очень грустных историй о погибших мирах. Осталась одна, последняя.  
Алиса никогда не лила слезы понапрасну. В любой даже самой безнадежной ситуации она старалась найти выход. И часто находила. И даже сейчас она снова и снова ломала голову, как можно было бы все исправить. Но, как правило, ответ был «никак». Вот может быть разве что планета Дэйес? И то вряд ли.   
Самым удивительным и самым горьким Алисе казалось то, что большую часть этих чудесных и процветающих миров погубили не космические катастрофы или неизлечимые болезни, а разумные существа. И часто сами жители планеты, несомненно ее любившие, и разрушали ее из внезапно вспыхнувшей злобы, или жадности, или по недомыслию.   
Как бы хотелось, чтобы такие истории больше никогда не повторялись  
Наверное, именно для этого ученые из Межгалактического Археологического Общества сделали эту книгу. Чтобы не повторяли ошибок.   
Или для того, чтобы не забывать, как много разумных существ обитает в Космосе, и почти каждый из них способен создать что-то хорошее, а потом сам же и разрушить. И каждый сам выбирает, будет он создавать или грабить, беречь или разрушать.   
А может быть еще для чего-то. Не для того же, чтобы поплакать?   
Алиса высморкалась и перевернула страницу. «Гибель цивилизации крокрыс», — прочитала она заголовок последней истории. Глаза слипались, так что она просмотрела несколько абзацев, уже почти ничего не понимая.   
«.. так, некогда цветущая планета стала царством гибели и запустения. Рухнули под беспощадным огнем высокие башни городов, а те города, что не были разрушены, опустели. Жители планеты Крокрыс не доверяли больше самим себе, перестали понимать, где союзники, где враги.   
Некоторые из них ушли в подземелья и пещеры и прячутся друг от друга, все больше теряя, все меньше помня. Некоторые сбежали на последних уцелевших космолетах. Озлобленные и одинокие скитаются они по вселенной…»  
Алиса отчаянно зевнула:  
— Завтра дочитаю, — пробормотала она, отложила книжку и, свернувшись под одеялом, мгновенно уснула.


End file.
